Magic Absorber
by MistyFox101
Summary: Miera(meer-ra) is Elsa's adoptive daughter. But she hates everything that comes with the title of princess, and the family that comes with the mother, especially the cousins who annoy her to no end. So when she runs to the only place and 'people' she likes, she isn't prepared for the unwanted adventure she goes on too learn, why does Miera have Elsa's power, but not her blood?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note - First off, sorry if there are any spelling or grammar euros, that's my specialty. So, this is my first written and shared fan fiction. So let me know what you think. Also, I own nothing that anyone else already owns, so enjoy.(Do I have to be more specific?)

* * *

Seven Years Before

It was a cold, stormy night. The moon lights barely made it through the clouds. To some, it seemed like the elements were at war, and to others it seemed like the storm of the century. Anyone stupid enough to go out in to the raging storm would be declared dead before they even made it out of there house.

Yet, despite the odds, a woman still walked out into the storm. She went against the wished of family, friends, and of curious people who thought it was a suicide mission. The woman had long, almost white hair, but she was not even middle-aged, her hair standing out. Her gown was light blue and trailed behind her, elegant and out-of-place in the dark, dangerous forest.

In the distance, wolves howled, but the woman ignored them and continued on. She was on the trail, but of what she didn't know. When she had explained it to her family, she had left them more baffled then she was herself. Suddenly, what the woman was following became clear. A sound struggled through the blizzard, which changed to lightning and back again, to the woman's ears. It sounded like crying, but more high-pitched and scream like. The woman followed the sound, ignoring the wolves in the distance, howling into the night once again.

When she was close, so close the sound was so clear it sounded like a crying baby, he swept her hand through the air, attempting to disperse the storm. Though, despite her talent in this type of task, she could not make the storm budge. It became obvious to the woman that whatever this storm was, lightning, blizzard, or tornado, it was of someone else's doing.

As she approached a thick pine tree, the biggest she had ever see in her life, she saw something lying in the snow. It was a miracle she saw it at all, considering it was covered in snow and half buried in the snow. The woman knelt, and picked up the nearly frozen child. She was two, three tops, and had what at first looked almost like brown hair, but later when it was light was actually hair nearly identical to the woman's. She looked the child over, finding no surface injuries, but she couldn't tell on the inside. She held the child close, making the long and treacherous journey back with out even a second thought. She didn't even flinch as she froze the wolves with a sweep of her hand as they tried to attack her from the side, none of them making a single step. She made it back to the friendly village that stood at the coast of huge bay. And in the center of town, stood an elegant and beautiful castle. This was the woman's destination, she didn't get stopped at the gates, and the doors were even opened for her. It was then, that the baby, or toddler, finally stopped crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- I'm gonna update, hopefully, every day, maybe more or less. So, glad people are reading it and liking it. So, hopefully this'll turn out well. Enjoy!

* * *

A light haired girl ran down an elegant hall way, a dark cloak flapping behind her. She wore a light blue dress, glad she had convinced her mother that a trail wasn't necessary for every day use. She had a brown streak of hair and a purple, thicker streak, with violet eyes. She was followed closely by two more kids. Both younger and normal looking. One, the boy, had curly, unruly hair that needed to either be trimmed or combed, or maybe both. The girl, who was older, had long, dirty blond hair. Both had green eyes, and were chasing the girl determinedly.

"Come on Miera! We just wanna PLAY!" The boy yelled, starting fall behind his sister.

"Ya! What kid DOESN'T LIKE PLAYING!" The girl shouted, also falling behind her cousin. The girl stopped, and her brother did the same, both panting. But there cousin continued on and didn't stop until she reached the gate, where the guards refused to let her pass.

"Come ON! I'll be RIGHT back! I just wanna go to the market row quick!" Miera exclaimed, her violet eyes glaring at the guards.

"We were instructed not to let you pass with approval of the queen." One of the guars said sternly, the one on the right.

"I have approval!" Miera lied, stomping her foot in exaggeration.

"You do not!" A woman exclaimed from behind her, sweeping over gracefully and quickly. She wore a stern face, her light, almost white, blue dress was almost identical to her daughters. Except it had a trail unlike the girl's. She looked at the girl sternly before saying to guards, almost anyways, kindly. "Thank you."

"Of course your highness." They replied quickly at the same time, straightening up. "Anytime Ma'am!"

"Miera," The woman, said, turning her eyes to the girl who was glaring at everyone and thing, "Time to go."

"I didn't want to stay in the first place." Miera muttered as she was lead back to the elegant palace from where she came. She eyed the two kids who seem tempted to follow, but were discouraged by the cold stare their cousin sent their way. Once in Miera's room, the woman turned to Miera and crossed her arms, angrily starring at the girl.

"Today, out of ALL days, you tried to leave!? I mean, really!? We're having all the kingdoms coming today! How would it look if I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE MY DUAGHTER WAS!?" The woman exclaimed, her voice escalating near the end. In a room next door, four people, two adults two kids, had their ears pressed to the walls as they listened. They all flinched at the same time near the end, unable to help it.

"So!? I don't BELONG here!" Miera shrieked, anger showing on her face and in her eyes. "I don't like playing like EVERY STINKING KID HERE! I hate frilly dresses! I'm not elegant enough! And I'm not the best at manners! I would be happier either in my room, or in the woods! BUT NO! Instead, you force me to SOCIALIZE! I don't care how people are doing! It's not my problem! Never has been, never will! Worst of all, there always asking questions! 'what's it like, being adopted!?' 'Do you remember your blood family?!' 'HOW COME YOU LOOK LIKE SO MUCH LIKE THE QUEEN!?' These people don't really care! So why ask!?" Every single person who heard a word, which even extended to the court yard, flinched. The room was getting colder, and the woman swept her hand as a few snow flakes be gain to fall, getting rid of the blizzard that was about to happen. After a few accord moments, Miera turned, flung the door open, and stomped out. No one perused her, they new she would stay. If there was one thing that was sure about Miera, it was she would stay when it meant the better for others. She owed these people a life debt. She always asked herself, 'Why would the queen save my life! A little baby no one else wanted?'

* * *

Several hours later, after not speaking to a single person but instead reading, Miera had to get the fanciest dress she had on, and then walked as gracefully as a ten year old cold in high heels to the main hall. She was introducing, and stood beside her aunt, uncle, and two, obnoxious cousins. She stood still and high, watching as her mother came in with board eyes. After wards, she went and hid behind a pillar, about to pull out a book from some hidden pocket in her dress when her mother appeared.

"Not tonight." She told her sternly, plucking the book out of Miera's hands and handing it to a guard to be put in her room.

"But-" Miera started, only to be cut of.

"I want you to socialize. No matter what you say, or do, but you must at least show the world your human." The woman told meira sternly, starring her in the eyes. "Fine." The girl muttered, adverting her eyes and walking off.

She eyed the people in the ball room, hoping with all her might that this night would end suddenly. Sadly, instead she found her self dancing with someone new every song, and usually some two time her age. Since most royal families didn't make ten year olds go to balls. But hey, that's what you get when your mothers queen Elsa.

At the end of the night, when it was time for the late nighters to talk about what ever gossip had been unspoken for 'polite' reasons. And this of course meant, she had to answer every stupid, touchy topic questions that made her either want to smash their face in, or use one of her two magic's on them.

"So, Miera," A man said, only slightly taller than the girl. He had two men on either side of him, and he was almost completely balled with a bushy mustache on his face. "How do you look so much like your mother, but aren't related?"

To be fair to the poor man, he had just asked the wrong question at the wrong time. So, it wasn't COMPLETELY his fault, but he had been warned by the queen that that question was the one question you should NEVER ask that question. It was the one question that annoyed her the most.

"YES! SHE IS NOT MY BIOLOGICAL MOTHER! IT IS JUST A COINCIDENCE! MAUBE ITS BECAUSE I SPEND EVERY DAY WITH HER!" THe girl shrieked, the room growing cold. THe man got wide eyed, surprised but internly glad that he had gotten an even bigger reaction then what he had hoped for. "I DON'T NEED YOU PEOPLE TO ALWAYS ACT SO SURPRISED! GET IT THREW ALL OF YOR LICK SKULLS THAT I'M NOT RELATED!"

The room grew icy cold, you could see your breath, and snow began to drift down slowly, picking up size and frequency as the girl yelled. Ice begain to creep across the floor, heading for the three men. Before anyone could stop it, they were frozen in place. The room went silent, all eyes were on the girl and before anyone could move, Miera marched out of the ball room, and down the hall. She was smart and went to her room, slipping on some boots and into an easier dress. She found a different book, and then grade and dark brown, nearly black, cloke. She snuck out of the building, using the staff entrance as her exit, and made her way to the forest. Ignoring the howling wolves and thunder in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes- I'm starting to really get into this J should I have surprise twists?! YES! So, this is, hopefully, gonna start to get interesting. Enjoy!

The storm wasn't a problem, Miera had grown up with those kind of things happening, but the sudden lightning was new, and so was the howling that was getting closer. But Miera ignored those slight things, and instead continued on without slowing down. She had a destination, as she always did, and was determined to get there. So, as her nature, she went head strong into the storm and was rewarded by getting to her destination unscathed.

She looked around, almost happily, as she walked it a clearing. This clearing was a little indent in the ground, with boulders scattered across from rim to rim. The girl did nothing, just sat down, opened her book, and began to read. She did this every time, just walked into the clearing, and began to read. No hello to her friends, no asking for advise, it always came. Just at the right time.

After reading for a few minutes, the girl felt a slight poke on her knee. She looked down, and saw a little rock troll, a girl by the looks of it. She smiled up at Miera.

"Hi Miera!" The little troll said, getting the attention of the others. They all began to 'unfold' themselves from rock forms to humanish like forms. A smile at the little girl troll.

"Hey Nrook." Miera replied, checking the page number and closing the book.

"What happened this time?" The little troll asked, and it seemed the others were equally interested.

"Well, an ideate asked me the same stupid question at the ball, 'Why do you look like your mother when your adopted?'! Its SOOOOO annoying!" Miera exclaimed, the blizzard increasing slightly. Luckily, the area alone calmed the girl down.

"Why is it so annoying?" the little troll asked, knowing what question would push, but was also needed.

"Because! Everyone knows by now! People are just nosy, and stupid, and, and, just, UG!" Miera yelled angrily, the storm increasing. Nrook didn't even flinch, but nodded her head in understanding.

"Yes, but understand it from their point of view. They don't know whether or not what they know is true, or watered down, only that your real. SO why not ask the person who'll know?" Nrook explained.

"But I DON'T KNOW! That's the problem! I know as little as anyone else. I cant remember anything from when I was a baby! And you guys have already tried to show me!" Miera yelled, getting over worked. The blizzard increased, and lightning went off right over head, startling everyone but the girl.

"Calm, calm." Nrook soothed Miera, making the thunder ease off and the blizzard weaken a bit. Miera took a few big breathed, calming down a bit. She had finally calmed down, about to say something else, when a howl was heard across the clearing. The trolls turned into boulders, a natural reflex they couldn't fight. There stood, across the clearing at the rim of the bowl, was a pack of wolves. but with closer look, the girl saw red. Red fur, and eyes, and even teeth.

Miera stood up, scarred almost, and raised her arm, preparing to swipe ice at them if they decided to strike. The wolves eyed her, growling and preparing to pounce. a wolf ran forward, but was stopped by ice incasing its feet not a foot away from the girl. But, it was to close, and no one knew it. The wolf, ignited, becoming a mass of fire that melted the ice instantly, and caused the girl to fall back in surprise. She tried to scoot away as the wolf drew closer, the others following it, but they were stopped by the trolls. Using their magic, they managed to chase the fire infused wolves away.(Authors note-not positive on what the trolls can do, and usually I would come up with something but I'm not sure, so I'm gonna say its their crystals the little one mentioned in the movie).

"Miera!" The little girl troll exclaimed once the wolves were gone. They noticed the girl seething in pain on the ground, a long red streak appearing on her left side in her hair, a blue one following. The blue was light and energetic like, while the red one was dark but bright, like fire.

"W-what's ha-happening?" The girl asked as the pain faded, and she was able to sit up. All eyes turned to the oldest member of the group(AN-or are they a family?). The grandfather came forward, looking at the girl thoughtfully. After a few moments of deep thought, he sighed.

"Do you know ANYHING? about your powers, or where you came from?" The old man asked in his rough voice. Miera shook her head sadly.

"I already told you a million times, I don't remember anything since I was found." The girl sighed, looking sad.

"Well, I fear for your life." The old troll said, sounding deep in thought and worried.

"W-why?" The girl asked, never this worried in her life, or this afraid.

"Because, I fear you're a Magic absorber."


	4. Chapter 4

AN- I'm glad people are reading it, it's a nice thought J So, if anyone has any ideas or opions please let me know, I like the feed back. Anyways, having fun writing this, hopefully you people are enjoying it, and I'm gonna stop wasting time now! Bye!

* * *

The words hung in the air, a few trolls, the oldest of them, gasped. While others looked at them confused, not understanding the worry. Miera was the most worried though, and that was because she didn't know what she was afraid of.

"W-what's a Magic absorber?" Miera asked, looking at the grandfather troll worriedly.

"They have a wonderful gift, but also a horridly curse at the same time, as it often is. They can copy any magical ability they see, but its against their will. And the more magic they copy, the worse it gets. So in the end, they either isolate themselves or die a young, painful death. The only good prospect is all the possibilities, but you are in A LOT of danger. Your own mother uses magic on a daily basses, and we our selves use magic frequently" The troll explained, making any hope the girl might have had drop into the snow, and below the earth to never be found again. She didn't know what to say, the name explained it all except the death, and hearing it didn't help in any way. She clutched her sides, the storm increasing to where a bolt of lightning struck the ground near the girl, nearly hitting Nrook. The little troll jumped back and looked up at her friend wide eyed. The girl was starring at the ground in front of her while rocking back and forth. She berried her face in her hands, not crying, but about ready to freak out.

"Breath." Nrook said, walking forward and laying a reassuring hand on her knee. "It'll be all right."

"W-what do I-I do?" The girl asked, ignoring the temptation to scream so loud that weasel town place would hear her.

"As far as this land is concerned, there is no cure. But maybe your biological family will know." The old troll offered slowly and carefully, knowing any family matter was sensitive. She hated her cousins, who always wanted to play. She thought that her aunt and uncle were to peppy, and that her mother was to formal. She didn't care what her mother or aunt had gone threw, or that her cousins were just kids, to her it was all the same. They just DIDN'T understand.

"W-hat?" The girl asked, looking up from her hands, she starred the troll dead in the eyes, before her violet eyes turned to a glare. "You want me to GO LOOK FOR HER! That HORRIDLE woman who abandoned me!?"

"You have no other choice besides death." The old troll sighed, looking worried. "I'll send for your family an-"

"No! I'll go alone!" The girl exclaimed, shakily getting to her feet and grading her book. She dusted the snow off the book and her dark cloak before sticking the book in one of her big, inside pockets.

"Wait! First, before you go, at least take these with you." The old troll, said, grading a several handfuls of plain, white crystals. The girl stuck the wand shaped crystals into her big pockets, a confused look on her face. The old troll explained, "If you touch them to a color of your hair, the outside affect form the magic, and it'll absorb some of it and make it less affective. The magic will stay in the crystals until the crystals are broken."

"Ok. Thank you." The girl replied, about to head out again.

"Wait! Also, at least take one of us with you." The troll added, sounding determined and worried. "You cant travel to unknown lands ALONG."

"I bet I could." Miera muttered only to be surprised by a slight tug on her cloak. She looked down and saw Nrook.

"I'll go!" The little troll offered. Miera stared open mouthed, shocked.

"No way!" Miera exclaimed, shocked.

"You either take me, or your family!" The little troll proclaimed, a determined look on its grey-brown face. Miera starred back, angry to be backed into a corner like this, but having no choice.

"Fine," She growled kneeling down and scooping up the little troll. "Anything else?"

"Yes, avoid ANYTHING magical. If it has magic, you'll copy. The only exception is the crystals, and they are more delicate than you think." The old troll warned, and the others nodded in agreement. Miera set Nrook down, and then the little troll disappeared into the crowd to say good by and get more crystals. After Nrook returned, Miera picked her up and headed for the north mountain, knowing the valley below would be easy to cross threw.

"Miera," Nrook said, breaking an hour or so of silence.

"Ya?" The naturally pale girl replied.

"Are you scared?"

"I've never been so terrified to meet new people in my life."

* * *

After Miera Left

After the ball, which didn't last long after Miera's out burst, was over, the hole royal family left. They new where to go, Miera always went to the trolls. It at first puzzled the family, but they eventually excepted it.

"Why do we have to go?" The little, dirty blond girl asked her mother, who shook her head sadly.

"Because we're a family and we always go together. I've told you how I went after your aunt when she was in trouble." The woman explained.

"Ya, but Miera doesn't like to play with us." The red haired boy argued, sitting in-between his sister and father.

"Ya, that is a bit of, problem." The mother sighed, watching the queen with worry. "What do you think Elsa?"

"I'm not sure. She's never done anything THAT drastic before." The queen replied, worry dripping into her voice.

"Are we almost there? I don't like the woods at night." The girl said, her only weakness. The woods at night. She had been told about her mothers and fathers journey threw the woods, at night. A howl was heard a ways ahead, along with shrieking. The mother tensed, and so did the father. Everyone stopped talking, but the boy was only curious.

"Why'd we stop?" The boy asked, looking up at his aunt with curious, round eyes.

"Because we heard wolves." The woman replied, which she regretted doing right after.

"Doggies!" The boy exclaimed, jumping over his father out of the sleigh and running forward. He stopped instantly when he saw a fiery wolf pack standing in front of him. Their eyes were hateful, the teeth showed, and a chorus of growls was sent the families way. The boy stared wide eyed, unsure if he should be glad their were bright wolves that made it warmer in the cold forest, or that they looked like the could, and wanted, to eat him hole.

"Alexander, slowly step back towards me. Don't make ANY sudden movements." Elsa calmly said to the boy in a quiet voice. He slowly took a step back wards, then all hell broke loose. The reindeer began to buck and wine as half the wolves ran into the forest and began to surround the sleigh while the other half rushed forward to bite, most likely kill, Alexander, the boy, and then the family. The father tried to, and slowly began to succeed, calm the reindeer while the mother gathered up her daughter in her arms. The queen looked around wide eyed before swiping her hand threw the air, freezing every wolf temporarily. The boy ran back to the sleigh and jumped in next to his mother, scared.

"It's ok," The woman soothed, while the father calmed the reindeer and got back into the sleigh. Once they were moving again, they made sure to get away from the melting wolves and to the trolls.

When the family finally got their, they were greeted with grim troll faces, but not a human one.

"where's Miera?" Elsa asked the trolls, looking around worriedly.

"She left." One troll said, sadly at that. "She and Nrook went to find her biological mother."

"What!? Why!?" The hole family exclaimed, shocked. They new Miera didn't feel like she belonged, but they never thought she would go to find her blood family.

"it's a bit more complicated then wanting to go." The oldest troll sighed, stepping forward. He explained to them what had happened, from Miera coming to leaving, and what she had been cursed with.

"so that's why." Elsa sighed, shocked. "She got my powers when I picked her up when I first found her. And that was why she looked like me. I've been hurting her without even knowing it!"

"actually no." The old troll sighed, "Even we were a danger. Where ever there was magic, anything new that was used hurt her. She wasn't safe any where, that's why she had to go to find her biological mother. She would be able to tell her, if there is any, the cure."

"And if there isn't?"

"Well, it would be a life worse than the one you gave your self as a child Elsa. Either that, or death." The old troll explained. "That's why their kind is almost unheard of, they die off before they become adults."

* * *

AN-Please suggest different magical things! Different powers and monsters they'll encounter on their journey! Any suggestions are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

AN-So far, I think its turning out ok. Again, need magical powers and monsters. I wanna make the journey interesting! Well, thanks for reading, don't own what's already owned, and enjoy!

Miera hadn't thought much of her mother, aunt, and uncle's stories of the mountains. She real wished she had paid attention, because ten it might help her with the task at hand. First of, they had to find temporary shelters, and the snow was starting to be a problem. She had lucked out, the storm that often followed her when she was in this much of an emotional turmoil, but one crystal to her light blue hair had stopped it, and the blue mark must have represented lightning, because that had also stopped with the crystal. Nrook had been looking out for danger or food, and a one night shelter, but for the most part the two traveled in silence.

"I hate this snow." Miera growled, angrily clomping threw the knee-deep snow, having to carry Nrook and trying not to fall.

"It is quiet troublesome." The little troll agreed, her wide eyes scanning the forestry valley for anything that was either dangerous or useful. "I think that fruits editable."

"Which ones?" Miera asked, unable to hide her hope. They had traveled through the rest of the night, and only rested for an hour or two. Nrook had found a few berries, but so far Miera hadn't eaten much since the ball the day before.

"Those ones." Nrook said, pointing to a tree, out-of-place in the pines, with a few old pieces of fruit on it. It puzzled Miera, but she ignored it and made her way over to the strange tree.

"They look strange, and out-of-place here." Miera said as she approached the tree hopefully.

"Ya, I don't think I've seen that kind of tree before." Nrook replied, sounding confused. Then she got a shocked look o her face, "STOP! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!"

"Why?" Miera asked, stopping right away. She wanted the fruit, but she didn't want something poisoness. "Is it poisoness? Rotten on the branch?"

"NO! It's a-" The troll started, only to be cut of by the creaking and groaning of the tree as it bent and shifted, uprooting and shifting into a hideous monster. the roots twisted together and became several legs, while the trunk bent down and branches became a fave-like shape. It had holes for eyes, and sharp, thick branches for teeth. It even had cat-ear like shapes on the top of its head with holes for ears. Miera stared open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

"W-what, d-do, I, do?" Miera slowly and quietly asked Nrook, who had the same face as her human friend.

"I suggest, we, some how, get away." Nrook replied, and Miera mentally face palmed.

"No daa you ideate!" She hissed, not even daring to flick her eyes away from the beast.

"I mean, softly. Its eyes aren't good, has no smell, and its hearing is almost nothing. But it senses 'prey' from vibrations in the ground and air. So, we have to move as softly and carefully as possible." Nrook explained quietly and softly, not taking her eyes off of the tree monster thing. Miera inwardly sighed, hating this task. Her first day on this stupid, unwanted adventure and she was already face life threatening beasts! This, could not, get any worse. "Oh! And I forgot."

"What?!" Miera hissed, not intending to sound as mean as she did but that didn't seem to affect Nrook.

"They travle in packs."

"Well sh-" Miera started to say, only to be cut off as four more pines shifted into monsters like the first, unknown tree. They were longer and had to bend more, but the message was there. There were even more monsters in the distance, all wanting to get a bite of human and troll.

"Thanks for the warning!" Miera exclaimed, not even bothering to keep her voice down. "Now what!?"

"We have to get away FAST!" Nrook replied.

"No daa! Something useful next time!" Miera retorted, her patience thinner than a snowflake.

"Not because they eat us, because they give off a LOT of magic!" Nrook explained, making Miera go pail. She hated the pain from the wolves! Now these?!

"Nrook! What do I do!?" Miera exclaimed. She didn't fear death, nor most things. She was a very independent ten-year old, but she didn't want to die the way the grandfather troll had explained it! She wanted to do more things before she died! Plus, she had started this and was determined to finish it. But that part was at the back of her mind at the moment.

"We have to break a big enough escape route in between the Tresters(bottom for details), the monsters!" Nrook explained, pointing to the biggest exit in between two pines behind them.

"How!? THese things are huge and there a forest worth of them! THey ARE a forest!" Miera exclaimed, looking around. She took a deep breath when she noticed snow beginning to fall, getting an idea. "Nrook, what are my chances of causing another internal winter?"

"If you use strong enough magic, pretty high." Nrook replied, not catching on untill she finished her sentence. "Oh ho, no! You were specifically warned not to use your magic too much! It can increase the chance of death!"

"Ya, but it can increase out chance of living till this after noon. So, since your small enough to stick in my pocket, you're gonna have to go with it." Miera retorted, shoving the startled little troll into her over sized pockets, glad they were just big enough as Nrook.

"This is suicide!" Nrook exclaimed from Miera's pocjet as she got into a fighting stance. She drew her hands up slowly from as far away as her hands would reach, summoning up as much magic as she could. She even, against her will, summoned magic from the Tresters. They slowly began to get closer, but Miera had her eyes closed and was concentrating on the task at hand.

"Miera!" Nrook exclaimed as a monster shot forward, intending to attack her. Sadly, it wasn't prepaired for such a small and weak looking piece of prey to fight back.

Miera shot her hands forward, sending a blast of ice at the Tresters o fast it was a blur. She didn't even know she could do it, but her mom had been able to do it, so it made sense. She summoned up a wall of ice, one not to thick or tall, but it would do, and sent it out ward. Pushing the monsters back. She had frozen the first monster, but she didn't want to stay to find out how long it would stay that way. Nrook used her fire crystal to break a hole through the ice and they raced between the Tresters, trying hard to not get hit by branches from the ones that still had fight left in them. Miera and Nrook found the path they had taken and continued forward. More like raced forward, trying to not get hit by any following Tresters that weren't pleased with the bit of prey they had seen in months. A few even tried throwing giant snow balls, which Miera just retorted with ice balls, which just caused more damage to the Tresters.

The Family

The family was worse for ware, they had been determined to follow Miera, but she hadn't chosen the easiest path to take by sleigh. That, and their trail was erased by wind and snow at some points and took a while to be found again. They weren't sure where Miera was heading, if she had any idea herself.

Elsa was beyond worry. What was she suppose to do? Miera had been different from the start, she could deal with that, but then she went and did this? That and she wanted to go completely alone. No one knew what was in those dangerous reaches of the land, and it worried people. There was this empty stretch of land between her kingdom and the neighbors. It had gotten the lovely nickname 'Dark Magic Lands'. Which said it all, there was a lot of evil things, and magical things.

"Are we there yet?" Alexander asked.

"No." His father replied.

"Wanna play, Gabriela?" He asked his sister, who nodded enthusiastic. She went to jump out of the sleigh, only to be caught by her mother who stuck her securely in the seat besides her.

"Don't just jump out of the sleigh!" She told the two kids sternly.

"then stop!" Aleander challenged, only to be silenced with a glare. They all rode in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts, but all the same topic. Was Miera ok? Untill they came across something that hadn't expected.

Here, the valley was narrow and bare except for a few loan trees. At the bottom, where the family was riding, there was tree like monsters all over, some frozen, other broken, and an ice wall still remained where a melted hole still showed the only entrance/exit. Everyone stared around wide-eyed, open-mouthed, as the sleigh slowed down to dodge the debris that littered the once forest floor. Most of it was broken branches, but every now and then was a giant snow ball or chunk of ice. It was shocking, and it was a while before anyone could say anything.

"What are those?" Gabriela asked, looking up to her mother.

"I have no idea." She replied, looking around in aw.

"And who did this?" Alexander asked, also looking up to his mother.

"Miera." Elsa replied, barely heard.

Tresters, their monsters that use magic to desgise themselves to be trees. They eat anything that is meat, and since they don't have eyes balls or real ears or noses, they use their sensitive branches and roots to sense prey. They are only found in magical forests were big monsters are easy to find, and often are at the edge pf said forests so they can get first picks on things going in and out. They can be any existing or non existing tree.

AN- so, there it is. Hope its good and all. Again, need monsters and powers to encounter on this journey. Also, feed back please!


	6. Chapter 6

AN-So, I am updating more than once a day, just gonna be happy with myself for that, glad people are reading and hopefully enjoying, again, need ideas and suggestions, so please comment, and if its already owned or what ever, its not mine. ENJOY!J !

* * *

'This sucks.' Was repeated over and over again in Mieras head as she trekked threw the forest, this one not trying to eat her, as a down pour commenced. Sadly, this one could not be dispelled, but Miera's mood wasn't helping.

"stop! I see a shelter!" Nrook exclaimed. pointing to a area in the woods Miera couldn't see.

"What? I don't see anything." Miera replied, walking where Nrook pointed.

"I can see better in the dark, remember. Also, it's a cave." Nrook explained as the approached an outcrop of rock in a small hill side. It looked big enough from the out side, and at least it was dry and snow free. Though, something about the place made Miera second guess the decision to go in, but she ignored the fear and went in, ducking down so she didn't bang her head on the ceiling.

"This is A LOT better." Nrook happily said, looking around. "That, and the magic left from what ever was here last is faint."

"Good to know,"Miera muttered, climbing out and grading a few sticks from the near by trees and setting them in the center of the small cave like hole. "Do you think I can light them?"

"Its risky, but a small fire wouldn't be to bad." Nrook decided, sitting across from Miera. She concentrated like she did with the ice, but instead she concentrated on something different. It was a warm, almost burning feeling in side her, something new to her entirely. She concentrated on that, and slowly touched the sticks, warming them and setting them ablaze. It was a small, weak fire but it was better than nothing.

"I-I did it!" Miera exclaimed, staring down at the fire with the happiest smile she had had in a long time.

"Congrates! At least that shows you have control." Nrook told Miera happily, scooting closer to the small fire.

"Ya, that's a start." Miera replied, pulling out her book. It had taken a few drops, but was other wise ok. Sadly, Mieras cloak was dirty, torn a few places, and wet. Not soaked, but close.

"M-miera! Your hair!" Nrook exclaimed after a few more minutes of silence, Miera looked up and rose an eyebrow, confused for a moment before it dawned on her, the Tresters' magic!

"I must have gotten it when I summoned magic for fighting the monsters!" Miera exclaimed, attentively touching her hair. "what's it look like?"

"Just a small green streak on the right, next to the red." Nrook explained, then added, "get out a crystal!"

"Oh ya!" She exclaimed, quickly grading a crystal from her pocket and touching the tip carefully to the green. The hair color stayed, but like water the color green flowed into the crystal, the hair not changing but the magic weakening. Miera pulled it down and studied it, careful so she wouldn't break it.

"How did you not notice?"

"probably because I was fighting giant tree monsters!"

"Their called Tresters, and their VERY rare, except…" Nrook trailed off, realizing where they were.

"Except what?" Miera asked, dread building up.

"Except in the Dark Magic Forest." Nrook replied, suddenly feeling slightly scared. She might have magic, but she was only a kid in troll turms! It was a miricle she was aloud to go with Miera! But, her and Miera were best friends, so it also made sense.

"The, Dark Magic Forest?" Miera asked, raising an eyebrow. She had heard of it, but had never been aloud to even get close. Her mother made sure of that, and if she made it into the forest the trolls often stopped her. "That's not to bad."

"NOT TO BAD!" Nrook exclaimed. "Are you crazy!? Its one of the worst places to go! It has every thing evil and magical in one place! It has monsters you'll find no where else! Your not safe! No matter who you are or where you hide!"

"So, is this cave dangerous?" Miera asked, and Nrook fell silent, suddenly realizing the mistake of her choice. They might be out of the rain and snow, but…

"We're trapped." Nrook quietly said, eyes wide. She quickly went to climb out of the cave, only to find her path blocked by a panther like creature. It had the body of a panther, the head of a wolf, the teeth of a saber, and a tail with a sharp tip. It was pitch black, with dark eyes.

"M-miera." Nrook stuttered, not daring to move as the giant cat like creature growled.

"Ya?" Miera asked, looking up from her book and over to her friend, only to stop short when she saw the giant creature. "W-what is that?"

"I don't know, my lessons on the forest were only on what was waiting at the entrance. This, this is new too both of us." Nrook replied, slowly crawling back wards. The second she was next to miera, she turned into a boulder, against her will but none the less feeling safer.

"Great, just great." Miera muttered, more annoyed than scared. The cat like monster swung its tail back and forth, taking a step closer, though Miera was not in the mood for any button pushing.

"Oh no you don't! Do you know what I've had to deal with these past few days! I swore! If I have to fight another stuck up, magical infused, freaking unheard of beast I will burn this hole stupid forest down! I just got here and I'm already in an awful mood! You better go and scurry on back out into the rain before I turn you into a cat thingy skin rug!" Miera shouted, pointing an accusing figure at the monster. There was silence, staring, but eventually the cat whimpered, ducked down, before scurrying away. Miera hadn't even moved, her anger was enough. She put her hands on her hips triumphantly, before turning to Nrook, who slowly uncurled with wide, shocked eyes.

"H-how'd you do that!?" She demanded, shocked while pointing at where the cat monster had been not to long ago.

"I'm not sure, maybe it's a scaredy cat monster?" Miera suggested, shrugging. "anyways, I'm tired, can we go to bed now?"

"I don't see why not, just let me do something row quick." Nrook replied, going to the entrance and murmuring a spell with taking several crystals and writing in the ground with them. When she was done, she nodded in approval at her work before turning into a rock by the fire, quickly drifting into sleep. Meira watched the fire for a while, and before she fell asleep she surprised her self, shocked to find a tiny part of her was a bit glad to finally meet her real mother, but even more surprising was that she missed them. Miera, the girl who hated everything about being a princess and the family with it, missed her mother, aunt, uncle, and even her annoying twins. For a moment there, Miera thought she might be sick or had eaten some bad berries.

* * *

The Royal Family

Well, two kids in a sleigh for a hole day wasn't the best thing, especially Gabriella and Alexander, who were very hyper, curious children. So, once they were finally able, to get out of the sleigh, they ran around the forest making so much noise it would give the trees, not the Tresters, head aches. not to mention the very irritable adults.

"Will you two stop!? You've either scared away everything around here or have attracted the attention of everything!" Elsa exclaimed, rubbing her temples with her palms. "Now is not the time to play!"

"Sorry!" They both exclaimed, running over to the fire that was now going. They both say there, watching the fire with a strange, almost scary interest. Eventually, a tent was put up and the area was surrounded by ice after a strange cat monster came running threw like it was being chased by a monster worse than it's self. They could not fathom what had scared it, and a joke was said that Miera had yelled at it. Eventually, the family settled down for the night, mostly to restless sleeping and worried thoughts.

* * *

AN-decided to make Miera a bit meaner in this one, not real important just for fun, also still need monsters and powers! I got another idea but what ever! I'm running out! Also, hope you enjoyed! comment please!


End file.
